Mewberty Part 2: Electric Boogaloo
by Revil the Dead Author
Summary: Star has recently fallen ill to a second bout of Mewberty. Can she hide it before she turns back to normal? Will anyone find out? How will she change back? I dunno, why are you asking me? I'm just the author.


_**Ok, ya dicknuts. Starco week 3 is a go! And first up we have the Mewberty Au! Sorry this came out... 4 and a half hours late. The end had me a bit baffled for awhile. 4:30 am on Wednesday still counts as Tuesday, though, right? No? Ah, whatever, fuck you guys I tried.**_

 _ **Let's get right into it, I know you all need the therapy. These stories won't be long, just some fun one-shots**_

* * *

 **Starco Week 3**

 **Tuesday, April 4th**

 **Mewberty Part 2: Electric Boogaloo**

"Star! We're gonna be late!" Marco pounded on the bathroom door with his fist. "School starts in 10 minutes!"

Star's voice called out from the bathroom. "Just go without me. I'm- uh... I think I might be sick."

"What? Well, if you're sick then I should stay home and care for you. My parents will be worki-"

"NO! I-I-I mean no, that's ok. You have a test to take for English, anyway. Don't want you to miss that!" Star laughed nervously.

"Nonsense, I can make it up. Now let me in, I gotta go pee."

Inside the locked bathroom door Star was busy with blonde hair dye, face down on the sink counter. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, frowning at her now half golden half purple hair. She couldn't even dye her hair right, how was she supposed to hide the purple skin or eyes?

Star had woken up early that morning, 3 o'clock early, and was already suffering from effects of what had just recently sprung up again. It started with the cramps. She got out of bed that morning and held her stomach only to realize she had more arms than she used to. Running to the bathroom and rushing up to the mirror yielded the exact outcome she had been fearing. The purple skin, eyes, and hair. The antennae that sprouted from her head. The large wings that unfolded from her back. All of it told her that she was going through a mewberty relapse.

She spent the first two hours crying in the bathroom.

"Star, come on, open the door."

"No! You'll get sick, too!"

"A small price to pay for helping a friend, now let me in so I know what's wrong."

Star was now desperate to find a way to get Marco to go away, she spouted the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm naked! You can't come in!" She immediately regretted it.

Marco blushed a bit and stammered. "I-I'll ju-j-just come back l-l-later." He ran like hell back to his own room.

Star face-palmed and went back to messing up her hair. "What am I gonna do...?

Another hour went by with few more words from the now embarrassed Marco and Star had made no further progress on getting herself, let alone her hair, to look anything like normal. If only she had Glossaryck or her book of spells to refer back to she could find a way to fix all this.

Marco came back one more time. "Star, you've been in there a reeeaaally long time. I made you some soup if you want it." He waited for a response. None ever came. "Star?"

With one last big exhale Star had finally made up her mind and decided that if she couldn't fix it then there was no use hiding it. She went over to the door and unlocked it. She slowly swung it open, revealing the 'new' Star to the dumbstruck boy.

"Oh my gosh, Star! What happened!?"

"Mewberty. I- I'm not sure why."

Marco managed to pull himself together enough to catch a glimpse of the used hair dye that stained the bathroom in several places other than just the sink. He put the pieces together in his head. "Oooooooooh, so that's what you've been doing in here."

"Heh heh... yeah. I figured I would be able to maybe cover some of this up but..." She stroked her long half golden half purple hair in her hand. "It didn't go well."

"Clearly." Marco frowned in pity and stepped into the bathroom. He put a hand on Star's shoulder and led her to the toilet, sitting her down. He handed her the bowl of soup he still had in his hand and turned around, leaving the bathroom again. Star, confused, began eating the soup. No point in letting it go to waste, after all. Marco came back with a blanket and wrapped it around his friend. "Better?"

"Marco, this... this isn't necessary."

"For all we know this could be permanent, I'm just trying to comfort you."

The realization of a permanent transformation finally dawned on Star. She froze and looked down, muttering an "oh no..." and letting her lip quiver a bit.

Marco realized what he said and dropped to his knees, trying to get on Star's level. "Nooo nonononono I didn't mean it like that! It- it probably wont be permanent, right? I mean, you beat it last time, right?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She put one of her many hands over her mouth.

"Dammit." Marco leaned in and pulled Star into a hug. "Shhhhh sh sh sh. It's ok, you won't be stuck like this forever."

Her words came out in a choked voiced. "Y-yes I will! How- how are th-the others going to l-l-look at me? I'm such a- such a freak!"

That last word rung in Marco's ears. He held Star tighter. "No you aren't! You're still the same Star that everyone loves."

"How do you know? You don't even know how this works!"

"Then I'll learn and I'll help you change back."

Star sniffled, accepting this response. She wiped her nose. "Where are we gonna start?"

"I think it's time to call up your mother."

* * *

"Marco, I'm not sure about this."

"Would it help if I talked to her instead?"

Star nodded and rushed off to the side, out of the mirror's line of sight. Marco sighed.

"Mirror, call 'Mom'"

"Calling: Mom"

It rang for a few seconds before the queen picked up. She was in her usually queenly attire. "Star? what's the pro- oh. Hello, Marco."

"Hi, Mrs. Butterfly-"

" _Queen_ Butterfly."

"R-right. Uhm, well, I uhh... Star wanted me to call you instead of her. She's, uhh-"

"Oh dear lord, what has my daughter done this time."

"It's not really what she's done, more like what's happened to her."

"Well spit it out. I'm a queen I don't have all day."

"She's relapsed into mewberty." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I think. It's kind of hard to tell what's happening."

Moon's eyes went blank, staring off into nothing. She looked scared of something.

"Uhh... Queen Butterfly? You ok?"

The mirror cut out.

* * *

 _Back on Mewni:_

* * *

"River! River, darling, we have a major problem!"

King Butterfly sat at the dining room table, staring at his corn with utter displeasure. "I should say we do!"

"Oh no." The queen face-palmed as well. "What is it this time, dear?"

"The corn's under cooked. How is a king like myself supposed to deal with such... such fallacy!"

"River, Star's gone back into mewberty. I'm afraid we need to bring her home for a little while."

He spat corn out all over the table. "You can't be serious!"

"You know how serious this is! She could be a danger to anyone over there!"

"Right, right. I just... she's having so much fun over there, it'll just break her little heart."

Moon frowned and turned away, walking back the way she came. "I'm going to pick her up and bring her here. You coming?"

He looked down at his corn. "No, I think I'll just be here when you get back."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 _On Earth:_

* * *

"Do you think that went well?" Star looked over from the bed with concern.

"I don't think so... she looked pretty scared for some reason."

"Well last time I did go attack an entire school full of boys and that was apparently normal so who knows."

"You don't really seem all that jumpy right now."

"I waaaas kind of freaking out earlier. And you have no idea how many emotions I'm suppressing right now. I mean, I have dang hearts for eyes, how much more were you expecting?"

They sat and talked on Star's bed for awhile about this and that, mostly just what was going on. They tried to make light of the situation to mask the daunting overcast of seriousness that hung over them. It only took a few minutes before a portal opened inside the room, filling their eyes with light. Moon stepped out without a word for a good few seconds.

"Star, you're coming back with me."

Star stood up with lightning speed and started backing away. "No. No no no. No!" She turned around and ran to her closet, slamming and magically locking the door behind her while yelling 'No' the entire way. Moon sighed and made her way over to closet door.

"Star, there's no time for this."

"Yes there is!"

"Do you have any idea how serous this situation is? We need to take you back to Mewni and-"

"No!"

"Star, how can you possibly think you could act as queen if you look like this."

"I don't care, I'm not leaving!"

"You have to leave someday, and when you do no one will accept you if you look like that!"

There was a short pause. No one spoke, Marco had yet to rise from the bed. Star was mortified by the thought until a strange little idea popped into her head.

"Marco accepts me."

"You know it doesn't matter if he'll accept you, he's not the entire kingdom."

By now Marco had gotten up from the bed and began walking up behind Moon. Star continued to defy her mother.

"Maybe I don't want a kingdom! I'm fine here, I like it here. I have friends, I have actual family!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You know what it means!"

The two went back and forth like this for awhile and Star never once opened the door to peak out. While this was going on, Marco was continuously trying to find a point to interject, constantly being cut off by the two angry women. Finally he got fed up with the constant yelling.

"HEY!" The two froze. Moon looked over at Marco. "Thank you. Star, I think you should go with your mother."

"What!?"

"You see? Even your friend agrees."

Moon and Marco could both hear the magic dispelling from the door as it swung open slowly. Star's eyes a bit teary. "I- I thought you were on _my_ side..."

"I am, Star! It's just... you need help. And Mewni's the only place that can help you."

"But... don't you like me like this?" Tears were now visibly streaming down her face ever so gently.

"Of course I do, I'd like you no matter what form you were in. But this isn't healthy. Your mother said so, we both want the real Star back."

Star let out a whimper. Moon gave her a hug to try and calm her. "Shhhh, it's ok Star. We're going to make everything better. You won't be like this forever."

Marco joined in, wrapping his arms around the two. They stayed like this for awhile until Star finally spoke out.

"Alright. I'll go back." The three disconnected. Star wiped a tear trail from her cheek. "How long will this take?"

Moon pulled her pair of scissors back out. "Depends on how long it takes to find Glossaryck. He's the only one that knows how to turn you back."

"Isn't there something in the book?"

"I'm afraid not. And even if there was we'd still need to find Glossaryck to find the book." She cut open a portal. "You first, Star. I need to talk with your friend for a minute."

She nodded, and with a slow turn back to Marco and a frown on her face she headed through. Moon stayed behind.

Marco looked at her in confusion. "What are you actually going to do with her?"

"Exactly what I said, find Glossaryck and fix her. If I don't she's stuck like this forever."

"So you weren't lying?"

"Of course not. I am a Queen, I don't lie to my people."

Marco mumbled under his breath. "I beg to differ."

Moon shrugged off his little comment. "Marco, I'm not sure how long we'll actually be gone. It could take a month, it could take a year, it could take a lifetime."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Unfortunately I cannot allow that, and if you try I'll be forced to keep you here using... unconventional methods."

"You can't stop me, I'll find a way. I always do."

"Not this time you won't. This is a very strict royal matter which means we now follow regality protocol lambda. If we're not back within 2 weeks time, which we most likely won't be, memories are erased. Everyone here who ever interacted with Star will no longer even know her name, let alone that she even exists at all. It'll be as if she never came to begin with."

Marco's expression twisted into that of horror. "...you monster..."

"Believe me, this is not by choice. If we _do_ come back after 2 weeks, however, there is a spell that will reverse the effect. It doesn't always work, though. And if you follow us you will only speed up the protocol's process excessively. If I had the option I'd bring you with us now but unfortunately I have rules to follow, too."

Marco wandered over to Star's bed and sat down, still horrified at the thought losing her. He was staring off into nothingness. "At least let me say goodbye."

Moon held up her finger and poked her head through the portal. When she came back out she shook her head. "She's already gone, the royal guards probably took her to her room already." She looked down at Marco's now sullen face. "I'm so sorry. Believe me, if I could have it any other way I would."

"Then why don't you? You're the queen, can't you change something?!"

"If I could I would have a long time ago!" Moon took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry Marco, I really am."

"Then just take care of her. Make her happy, if I can't. She's going through a lot of emotional stress right now, don't make it worse."

"Of course, Marco." She stepped through the portal and it vanished on sight. Marco flopped backwards on the bed, mind racing on what to do.

* * *

Star sat on the balcony connected to her room, alone, dressed in her royal attire. She looked out at the stars and the kingdom, both seemed to stretch on forever. She looked down, down at the ground. It seemed so far away. Too far. Lethal height...

A portal was cut in her room. Star was so lost in thought she didn't even hear it. Marco poked his head out, looked around, and stepped out completely. He was crouched down slightly, not wanting to make too much noise just in case. He whispered her name. "Star!"

She turned around as fast as she could. When she saw him she smiled as big as the day and rushed over the hug him. "MARCO! MARCOMARCOMARCOMARCO!"

"SHHHH!" Star silenced her screams of joy. "I'm not supposed to be here, I can't get caught."

She let go of him. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, I don't have very long so I need to make this quick. I'll forget about you in two weeks if you don't come back before then."

"What? What do you mean you'll forget about me?"

"I think it's a spell, I'm not really sure how it works and frankly I don't care. I needed to say goodbye before you left for good."

"Awwww, Marco."

They hugged again, this time much more calmly. A tear hit Marco's shoulder.

Star was crying. "Thank you Marco. For everything."

"No, Thank you, Star. You made life fun again."

The sound of footsteps broke the silence after several seconds. Marco disconnected and looked around. He grabbed his scissors and made a new portal, stepping in half way. He wanted to say one final thing to her, but he wasn't really sure what. Something that could leave them off on good terms. He eventually blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Bye Star! I love you!"

He closed the portal entirely. He stood in his own room almost horrified that he had said what he did. Why would he say that? He didn't actually mean it, right?

Right?

* * *

The next two weeks were tough on Marco. It was hard having to explain everything to his friends, everyone they had known at school. But he remained patient and never let up. With vigor he waited,

and waited,

and waited,

and waited...

...

...


End file.
